luna de amor en rio
by ghostmacaw
Summary: blu y perla tendrán que combatir amenaza tras amenaza para que su amor triunfe


**hola este es mi primer capitulo de una saga muy larga. les agradezco **

**que me ayudaron con los nombres**

* * *

Era una mañana en rió de janeiro,las aves cantaban, en la ciudad dentro de una rayo de luz entro por la ventana,dandole en la cara a Perla,haciendo que se incomodara mucho y despertara de mala gana.

ah por favor cinco minutos mas-dijo Perla con mucha flojera.  
denme mas tiempo para dormir-dijo Perla de mala gana.

toc,toc, se oyó que tocaron la puerta de la habitación de Perla, era su padre Eduardo que venia a

Perla levántate-dijo Eduardo.

oyes Perla, hija ya levántate-grito Eduardo para que Perla se despertara.  
ya levántate para que desayunes y luego te vallas a trabajar-dijo Eduardo.

ya voy papa-dijo Perla levantándose con cara de disgusto.

Perla se levanto y dirigió al baño o que estaba al lado de su cuarto, para poder lavarse la cara y los dientes.  
Perla entro al baño , pero luego detecto un olor muy desagradable,esta puso cara de WTF.

ah, que es ese olor tan desagradable-dijo Perla con una cara mucho disgusto.

ah ya se que ese olor olor,hace cuanto que no me baño,mejor sera que me meta a bañar-dijo Perla empezando a

desvestirse dentro del baño(no pondré la escena del baño pervertidos).

15 minutos después...

ahh que rico baño o me di pero que me pondré ahora-pensó Perla.  
ah ya se que me pondré el uniforme del trabajo-dijo Perla dirigiéndose a su armario.

okay como hoy es martes me pondré la camisa roja y el pantalon de mezclilla-dijo Perla poniéndoselo la ropa.  
cuando Perla termino de ponerse la ropa bajo corriendo por las escaleras con dirección a la cocina donde su padre la esperaba para desayunar con ella.

oye hija ya era hora de que bajaras a desayunar conmigo-dijo Eduardo refiriéndose a que Perla se tardo mucho tiempo.

lo siento mucho por tardarme mucho papa-dijo Perla pidiendo disculpas a su padre.

descuida hija no pasa nada,bueno vamos a desayunar-dijo Eduardo.  
okay a desayunar papa.

mientras tanto en el bosque.

rápido persigan lo, no le pierdan la pista-grito Ivan mientras sostenía un rifle de caza.

rápido corran síganlo-grito ivan.

suelten a los perros-grito ivan.

como digas tu eres el jefe-dijo trevor soltando a 3 perros ,2 pastores Alemán y 1 rottweiler.

atrapalo- grito Ivan. los perros persiguieron a Blu hasta un peque o cañón.

gua,gua,gua,gua-ladraron los perros que estaban enfrente de Blu.

Blu volteo a ver a los perros,saco sus garras,sus dientes crecieron y sus ojos cambiaron de color marron a color rojo brillante.

Blu volteo y vio a los perros y estos se asustaron al ver a Blu con su forma lobo, los perros se hicieron para atrás super asustados y luego Blu dio un rugido tan fuerte que se oyó hasta el otro lado del bosque esto hizo que los perros salieran corriendo y llorando por el rugido de Blu.

jajaja eso les pasa por meterse con un alpha-dijo Blu con cara de victoria.

de repente Blu oyó pisadas y voces que se acercaban a el(el oye por que tiene un sentido del oído que son son mejores ,(son 1000 veces mejor que el de un perro).

que haré-pensó blu de repente voltea arriba y mira unas rocas acomodadas en forma de escalera.

si hazi podre escapar de esos tontos-dijo Blu mientras subía por las rocas.  
cuando oyó las voces de los cazadores.

atrapalo,disparale-grito Ivan.  
ya voy-dijo Trevor.

PUM MM-Trevor disparo el arma dandole a Blu en el hombro, lastiman dolo y causándole algo de dolor.

jaja, adiós tontos-grito Blu.

no-grito Ivan.

maldición-dijo Trevor.

no puede ser,llevamos cazándolo por mas de dos semanas.

si,lo se-dijo Ivan con decepción.

que haremos ahora?-pregunto Trevor.

buscarlo y que el nos lleve con su manada-dijo Ivan con tono malvado.

okay,cuando lo atrapemos mataremos a su manada como lo hicimos con su familia?-pregunto Trevor.

claro que lo haremos amigo,pero primero reuniremos a los demás-dijo Ivan.

jaja ,ese alpha no sabe lo que le espera-dijo Trevor con tomo malvado.

mientras con Blu

Blu corría y corría ,para perderles la pista a los cazadores,pero se detuvo por que su herida en el hombro le dolía mucho.

ah, maldición si que duele-dijo Blu.

debo encontrar un lugar donde quedarme-dijo Blu mientras veía un letrero que decía... BIENVENIDOS A rió de janeiro.,

uhhh rió eh hazi que estoy en Brasil-dijo Blu sorprendido.  
no hace un rato estaba en México,pos cuanto camine-dijo Blu dudoso.  
bueno, ahora debo regresar con mi manada,pero con esta herida no podre llegar muy lejos-dijo Blu.

mientras con la manada de Blu.

donde estará Blu?-pregunto Jacqueline muy preocupada.

descuida Jacqueline ,Blu es el alpha,puede cuidarse solo-dijo Juan.

oyes pero si le paso algo-pregunto Adrian.

que le podría pasar? el es el alpha-dijo Juan despreocupado.

eso no significa que el sea invencible-dijo Jacqueline algo enojada.

si lo se,pero Blu es el mas fuerte de todos nosotros-dijo Juan.

pero que tal si esta en problemas-dijo Adrian.

mañana iremos a buscarlo-dijo Jacqueline muy decidida.

por que? lo haremos-pregunto Juan(mamón).

acaso no recuerdas lo que hizo Blu todos estos a os por nosotros-dijo Jacqueline algo enojada con Juan.

si lo recuerdo,perdóname mañana iremos a buscar a nuestro líder-dijo Juan.

si lo haremos,buscaremos a nuestro amigo y jefe-dijo Adrian.

devuelta con Perla.

bueno papa ya me voy a trabajar-dijo Perla.

okay pero cuídate hijita-dijo Eduardo.

papa ya no soy una ni a-dijo Perla.

lo siento,olvide que ahora eres una se señorita-dijo Eduardo orgulloso de Perla.

si ,bueno papa luego nos vemos-dijo Perla despidiéndose de su padre, y abriendo la puerta de su casa.

de repente sonó su teléfono.

hola quien es?-pregunto Perla.

pos todos-dijo Alison.

jaja que graciosa eres Alison-dijo Perla muy debería soy Mexicana-dijo Alison con mucho orgullo.

ahh si lo olvide-dijo Perla algo distraída.

oyes para que? me marcaste Alison-pregunto Perla.

ya recordé quería informarte de que se encontraron cadáveres humanos en la selva-dijo Alison asustada.

y que tiene que ver eso-pregunto Perla.

es que los tipos,fueron masacrados por un animal desconocido-dijo Alison.

y que tiene que ver eso Alison.

es que los tipos tenían rifles y armas ,eran cazadores profesionales, de fama mundial-dijo Alison.

y que tiene que ver eso-dijo Perla.

dijieron que cazaban algo o algo los cazaba a ellos-dijo Alison asustada.

jaja okay,como digas-dijo Perla despreocupada.

pero ten cuidado amiga- dijo Alison preocupada.

okay como digas,bueno bye-dijo Perla .

bueno bye cuídate-dijo Alison.

si mama como digas-dijo Perla con tono de broma.  
bye -dijo Alison.

jaja hay que Alison -dijo Perla riéndose por lo que creí que era una broma de su amiga.

luego de que Perla colgara el teléfono se dirigió a su trabajo de mesera en el club de zamba de sus amigos Pedro y Nico.  
Perla entro al club que apenas acababa de abrir(que puntual).

hola Pedro y Nico, como han estado?-pregunto Perla.

muy bien Perla gracias por preguntar-dijieron Pedro y Nico.

oigan y que me pongo a hacer primero-pregunto Perla.

ponte a ayudar con las mesas-dijo Nico.

okay como digas jefe-dijo Perla.

Perla tomo unos trapos y empezó a limpiar las mesas ,para poder poner las sillas en su lugar,Perla tomo el trapo y lo puso en la mesa limpiando en forma muy provocativa.

oyes Perla por favor deja de hacer eso-dijeron Pedro y Nico al unisono.  
okay como digan-dijo Perla algo avergonzada.

1 hora mas tarde...

el club estaba lleno de mucha gente(ejem: gonzalitos y reforma).

hola a todos-dijeron Pedro y Nico ,tomando los micrófonos.

vamos a cantarle una canción a todos.

la música empezó ,los músicos tocaron sus acordeones(no quise que fuera zamba).

Pedro-"por que no me llamas, con la misma insistencia,por que no me tienes como antes la misma paciencia

"por que no te ríes,con mis bromas tontas","por que se te hace tan difícil darme un beso en la boca.

Nico-"si es que hay otro ocupando mi lugar,dímelo ahora mismo y me marcho ya.

si te haz tardado en darte cuenta que?, ya no sientes deseos del mismo amor de ayer.

ambos-anda dímelo ahora,no esperes mas tiempo,dímelo ahora y moriré en silencio,prefiero verte como amiga

que desterrarte por siempre de mi vida.

Nico-"por que no te mueven las mismas canciones, que días atrás hacían vibrar nuestros corazones.

ambos-si es que hay otro ocupando mi lugar,dímelo ahora mismo y me marcho ya.

si te haz tardado en darte cuenta que?,ya no sientes deseos del mismo amor de ayer.

anda dímelo ahora,no esperes mas tiempo,dímelo ahora ,y moriré en silencio,dímelo ahora no finjas te amo

dímelo ahora y me iré de tu lado,prefiero verte como amiga , que desterrarte por siempre.

anda dímelo ahora,no esperes mas tiempo,dímelo ahora , y moriré en silencio,dímelo ahora ni finjas te amo

dímelo ahora,y me iré de tu lado,prefiero verte como amiga que desterrarte por siempre de mi vida

acaba la música, Pedro y Nico se ven muy cansados,

les gusto la canción-pregunto Pedro,

"siiiiiiiii"-gritaron todos en el club.

bueno..habrá otra mañana , hasta la próxima-dijo Nico dejando el micrófono en una bocina.

Pedro y Nico se fueron a cambiar.

12 horas... ,mas tarde..

el club ya estaba cerrando, Perla estaba despidiendo de sus amigos y amigas del trabajo , tomo sus cosa y

fue a la salida y al abrir la puerta vio que ya era de noche.

"vaya si que es tarde"-dijo Perla sorprendida por ver que ya era de noche.

p. si que vuela el tiempo, hace poco era de día y ahora es de noche-fin p.p

Perla se fue caminando por toda la banqueta, hasta que tubo que tomar un atajo por un callejón oscuro

donde se juntan los pandilleros,

Perla miraba con mucho miedo, las partes oscuras del callejón ,esperando que no se le fueran a aparecer

pandilleros(este no es el caso).

hola preciosa-oyó Perla y al voltear mira a varios sujetos vestidos raro(cholo por haci decirlo).

a donde? vas muñeca-dijo said.

"que te valga" ,si-dijo Perla con tono molesto y amenazante para ocultar su pánico.

Perla intento irse pero, said tenia otros planes,tomo a perla del Brazo y la jalo(malpensados xd).

suéltame maldito-dijo Perla amenazante.

huyy que boquina-dijo said.

"suéltame"-dijo Perla.

no te soltaremos-dijo said.

sii no te soltaremos-dijo Marcos con tono siniestro.

que harán conmigo?-pregunto Perla(mala pregunta).

divina-dijo acercándose al oído de Perla.

te violaremos-susurro said.

Perla, solo puso cara WTF.

no,no,no , por favor no lo hagan-imploro Perla.

o claro que lo haremos-dijo Marcos.  
todos los pandilleros se le acercaban a Perla arrinconando la contra la pared del callejón.

solo cierra los ojos,no sufrirás tanto-dijo said.

oigan por que no se meten con uno de su tamaño o-se oyó una voz detrás de ellos.

todos voltearon para ver quien era, solo se veía una sombra.

lárgate de aquí si no quieres que te matemos estúpido-dijo Marcos amenazante.

no lo haré, no dejare que lastimen a la pobre chica-dijo Blu con voz seria.

okay como tu quieras-dijeron todos.

todos voltearon para darle una gol pisa a Blu , solo Marcos se quedo para detener a Perla para que no huyera.

okay,yo se los advertí-dijo Blu sacando sus garras,haciendo crecer sus dientes y cambiando el color de sus ojos

de marrón a rojo.

quien es el primero-dijo Blu mostrando sus garras.

todos se quedaron espantados, al ver a Blu haci que decidieron correr.

Marcos y los demás salieron corriendo, y dejaron a Perla sola.

Blu dejo su forma lycan y volvió hacer humano.

oyes estas bien-pregunto Blu a Perla.

si estoy bien,gracias por ayudarme-agradeció Perla.

por nada, fue un Placer-dijo Blu.

oyes te quería preguntar algo-dijo Perla poco a Nerviosa.

si anda dímelo-dijo Blu.

podrías acompañarme hasta mi casa-pregunto Perla ,esperando un si.

claro, no tengo nada que hacer-dijo Blu.

okay Gracias-dijo Perla al ver a Blu.

entonces vayamos-dijo Blu y empezó a caminar.

* * *

**bueno perdón si fue algo corto es que no tuve tiempo por el colegio dejen sus reviews.**


End file.
